De grands yeux noisette
by MissKrisPat
Summary: - À quel moment tu t'es rendue compte que tu l'aimais ? - Je ne sais pas vraiment. Sans doute quand il a plongé ses grands yeux noisette dans les miens et qu'il m'a demandé si je voulais une glace à la menthe.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER : Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer. **

**Hey, hey ! Me voilà pour une nouvelle histoire, Blackwater ! Hope you'll enjoy ! Je vous retrouve en bas xoxo**

* * *

POV Leah( _NdA : normalement il n'y aura que ça dans l'histoire)_

Une inspiration. Une expiration. Mon souffle était régulier, ou du moins je me forçait à ce qu'il le soit pour calmer le stress qui s'emparait de moi. La nervosité me mordait le ventre et mes paumes étaient moites.

_Toujours aussi courageuse Leah, songeais-je ironiquement._

Mais c'était trop tard pour reculer. J'étais monté en haut de cette fichue falaise, je ne pouvais pas redescendre. Qu'est ce qui m'était passé par la tête ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Toujours est-il que je me trouvais là sur ce gros rocher en haut d'une falaise et qu'il faisait un froid de loup.

Le vent soufflait fort, me mordant les côtes, me piquant la peau et les yeux. Il effleurait mon ventre, mon dos, mes épaules, ma poitrine, mes jambes. La pluie faisait que mon short me collait à la peau, et que mes cheveux n'étaient plus qu'une masse informe noire et mouillée. De lourds nuages gris s'amassaient dans le ciel, l'orage était proche.

Me mordant la joue, je plissais les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir si il y avait des rochers dans la mer, et donc si je me fracasserais le crâne. Optimisme, mon deuxième prénom. Mais la mer n'était que vagues entremêlées d'un gris effrayant et la violence de la houle me fit reculer.

_Tu vas vraiment sauter dans ça ? , me dis-je. _

_Négatif, me répondis ma voix Leah-Trouillarde._

Agacée par ce monologue intérieur je secouais la tête. Une inspiration. Une expiration. Un coup de tonnerre retentit. Violent. Et tout près.

_JE CROIS QU'IL EST TEMPS QU'ON S'ARRACHE MA VIEILLE, hurla la Leah-Trouillarde._

Non ! Je me ressaisis et avança d'un pas. L'orage grondait. Un pas, puis un autre. À pas de bébé, Leah. Un pas, puis un autre. Soudain, j'entendis un cri. Quelqu'un criait mon nom.

"LEAH !"

Seth, mon frère. Trop tard. Je pris une dernière inspiration, reculait d'un pas, puis couru. Le plus vite possible. Et je sautai.

Les bras tendus, je glissai dans le vide, me conduisant peu à peu dans la mer folle. Adrénaline ! Peur, exaltation, frayeur, excitation. Angoisse, plaisir. Oubli.

Toutes ces sensations venaient à moi, me remplissant, me faisant sentir vivante. Je. Suis. Bien.

Je fermai les yeux, en attendant de sentir le contact de l'eau glaciale, la morsure du froid, et la sensation de fouet quand mon corps heurtera la mer.

J'atterris brutalement sur du dur. Un rocher. La violence de l'impact me coupa le souffle. Je cherchai une issue, un moyen de survie. Mes poumons me brûlaient, ma tête était atrocement douloureuse. Poussant sur mes bras je me hissais péniblement hors de l'eau. Je pris une brusque inspiration, puis une autre. J'avais le goût, salé, de l'eau, et celui, plus amer du sang. Mon sang.

Je nageais avec hésitation, usant mes dernières forces de louves et d'humaine mélangées. Lorsque j'atteignis enfin le rivage, je m'étala, soupirant de soulagement. Je pleurai, de joie, de douleur. Je rabattis mes cheveux en arrière, puis fermai les yeux. Si proche de la mort, j'avais préféré la vie.

Je m'appelle Leah Clearwater et je hais ma vie.

* * *

**Hey, hey ! J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plu ! **

**Je sais que pour l'instant vous nagez un peu dans le brouillard, mais le premier chapitre arrive bientôt donc vous comprendrez ! CE N'EST PAS UNE FIC DRAMA. Leah n'essaye pas de se suicider, elle teste ses limites et essaye de ressentir quelque chose, à defaut que ce soit de l'adrenaline et de la peur. Nous sommes après Breaking Dawn et elle se sent très seule (sa mere commence a fréquenter Charlie, Jacob et Seth sont quasiment tout le temps chez les Cullen.) Je vais plutôt essayer que cette fic soit comique xD ou du moins agréable pour vous ! Mais il y aura des moments d'actions aussi ! :p donc accrochez vous bien ! Cette fic racontera le quotidien de Leah, ses sentiments, sa vie ect. :) Je trouve qu'à la fin de BD beaucoup de personnages ont été oubliés pour un happy end. Leah m'intéressait particulièrement et le couple Jacob/Leah me passionne.**

**Les reviews sont très importants pour les auteurs donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**Je sais que je fais certaines fautes, soyez indulgents svp je cherche une bêta :) **

**Je vous embrasse et vous dit à bientôt !**

**MissKrisPat**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : _Twilight_ et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer :)**

**Hey j'espère que vous allez bien ! **  
**Les reviews que j'ai reçues m'ont fait _énormément_ _plaisir_, continuez je vous en prie x) Ca motive vraiment un auteur, je vous le garantis ! **  
**On se retrouve en bas ! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Framboise

"Leah ! Tu m'as vraiment fait peur ! Il faut que tu arrêtes avec cette foutue falaise !" s'époumona mon frère Seth, haletant, lorsqu'il arriva vers moi.

Je me relevais en époussetant mes bras. Pudique, et surtout gêné, Seth détourna les yeux et me tendis une serviette. Dans la baignade, j'avais perdu mon short, et j'avais plongé sans t-shirt. Je pris la serviette et m'enroula dedans en poussant un soupir de bonheur. La serviette était chaude, et moelleuse. Pas que j'ai froid avec ma température de louve de toute façon.

"Sérieux, Leah, t'aurais pu y rester !, insista-t-il.  
- Bien sûr que non. Nous avons une constitution infaillible, non ?, lui répondis-je ironiquement.  
Je me remis en marche, me dirigeant vers la forêt.  
"Je t'ai vu, Leah. Tu t'es cognée la tête contre un rocher." Sa voix résonna derrière moi.

Je ne répondis pas, m'arrêtant.  
"Je n'ai rien, c'est l'essentiel.", finis-je par dire. Puis repartis.

En un instant il fut à mes côtés, m'inspectant sous tous les angles, me tâtant les côtes. Je reculai. Je ne supportais pas les contacts.  
"Tu as la tête pleine de sang !  
- C'est du sang séché, la blessure s'est sûrement déjà refermée. Et puis, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas venu m'aider, donc tu n'as rien à me reprocher.  
- J'allais venir t'aider mais tu es réapparue à la surface, marmonna-t-il. J'aimerais que tu ailles voir un docteur, Leah.  
- Bien sûr, et Sam-foiré fera un bond au plafond quand il apprendra que j'ai failli révélé notre fardeau. Et je te dis que je n'ai rien.  
- Il y a un moyen pour protéger notre _secret_, corrigea-t-il. Et que tu te fasses soigner en même temps. Enfin vérifier. Aller voir le Docteur Cullen."

Je le toisai, me redressant sur toute ma hauteur.  
"C'est une blague, hm ? Y a des caméras quelque part ? OUHOU ! Tu veux que _moi_, j'aille voir les sangsues ? Et leur demander de _l'aide_ ? Okay, tu me fais un remake du 1er Avril ? Haha, c'est foutrement pas marrant, crétin."

J'accélérais le pas, me baissant pour éviter une branche. Foutue grande taille.  
"Allez, Leah, le prend pas comme ça. Ils sont très gentils, tu sais. Jake sera sûrement d'accord avec moi.  
- Wow Jacob a toujours raison, c'est le Grand Alpha Suprême de la Meute, dis-je sarcastiquement en exagérant les majuscules. Si Jacob dit de te jeter dans la rivière sous prétexte que ce sera bon pour la meute tu le feras ? Hm si Jacob te dit d'aller chercher à 2 heures du matin de la bouillie de bébé pour son imprégnation à la noix tu le feras ? J'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi, idiot. Jacob n'est pas un Dieu.  
- C'est méchant, Leah. Jacob est un super Alpha ! Et Nessie est très gentille !"

Okay mon frère appelle la bébé-sangsue par son surnom, un surnom affectueux. J'ai juste envie de me pendre là maintenant.  
"Oh, _Nessie_, hein ? Vous êtes intimes maintenant ? T'as passé le stade où tu lui fourres le biberon au sang dans la bouche ou pas encore ?  
- Leah !"  
Il essaya de se placer devant moi, mais trébucha, écrasant un framboisier. Il me fixait avec des yeux suppliants. Je le contournais avec un reniflement de mépris.

"De toute façon la discussion est close. Je n'irai pas voir le docteur buveur de sang. Et je vais bien."  
Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à la maison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _Playlist pour cette partie : "The scientist" - Coldplay_

Arrivés à la maison, je grimpai les escaliers quatre par quatre, puis m'enfermai dans la salle de bain. Je pris une longue douche brulante, et me fis un shampooing. Je me trompais de bouteille et pris celle de ma mère, un shampooing à la framboise. Une horreur. Mais il était trop tard. Mes cheveux embaumaient déjà cette odeur écœurante et sucrée. J'avais envie de vomir.

Je sortis finalement de la douche et enfilai un jogging en coton gris et un T-shirt quelconque. Je descendis dans la cuisine, où ma mère préparait le dîner. Une odeur de fromage et tomate s'était installée dans la pièce. Mon frère Seth mettait la table. J'avais toujours trouvé cette pièce réconfortante. Peut être parce qu'après la mort de mon père, c'était le seul endroit où ma mère avait enfin réussi à se remettre à sourire.

La cuisine l'avait toujours passionnée, et apaisée. Je savais qu'elle était déçue parce que moi la cuisine, j'aime seulement la manger. Elle ne peut pas me transmettre ses astuces et ses recettes, ou parler avec moi de tel ou tel ingrédient miracle. Elle s'était alors rabattue sur Emily et toutes deux, papotaient gaiment de nourriture à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient. L'horreur.

Je ne l'ai pas montré, mais j'ai pris ça comme une trahison, ou du moins ça m'a blessé. Je pensais que ma mère me soutiendrait après l'affaire Sam-idiot mais aller discuter gâteaux et épices avec Emily, je ne comptais pas ça comme un soutien. J'avais enfermé cette douleur, au fond de moi, et j'étais encore plus méfiante, et plus dure. Cette cuisine me réconfortait parce qu'elle me rappelait de bons souvenirs avec mon père. Il s'asseyait sur une chaise le soir, et nous racontait sa journée. Le dimanche matin, il nous préparait deux jus de fruits vitaminés et nous allions courir sur la plage. Parfois, on marchait, et nous parlions. Je lui posais des questions.

Mon père était un puits de connaissances sans fond. Mon but était de lui poser une question dont il ne trouverait pas la réponse. Comme : Quel est le plus petit pays, et le plus grand ? Quelle est la circonférence d'une balle de ping pong ? Combien de temps peut rester un humain sans manger ? A chaque fois il me répondait; à chaque fois je m'énervais, mais à chaque fois, il me prenait dans ses bras et me promettait une glace à la framboise. En vérité, j'ai toujours détesté la framboise. Mais ça faisait plaisir à mon père, et je ne lui ai jamais dit. J'aimais être à l'origine de son sourire.

Je l'aimais, tellement. Mon père était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Un homme sur qui vous pouviez compter, un homme qui vous enveloppait dans ses bras quand il sentait que vous n'alliez pas bien, un homme au cœur d'or. Après sa mort, je me suis senti abandonnée, et seule.

"Leah ?"  
La voix, pourtant douce, de mon frère, me fit sursauter. Il me regardait bizarrement. Avec _pitié_. Je n'avais pas remarqué que des larmes avaient commencé à couler. Ma mère, une casserole à la main, me dévisageait également. Ne supportant pas leurs regards, et leurs questions muettes, je me précipitais dans l'escalier, puis dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur mon lit, puis essuyai mes larmes avec le dos de la main. C'était inutile de pleurer sur son sort. _Pleurer ne fait pas revivre les morts_, comme avait coutume de dire ma grand mère.

Je sortis d'en dessous mon matelas un pot de glace à la menthe et pistache; mon parfum préféré.  
"Toi et moi allons passer la nuit ensemble., murmurais-je à mon pot de glace." Continue, Leah, de te parler toute seule. Tu ne deviens absolument pas folle.  
J'en étais à ma deuxième cuillère quand on toqua à ma porte.  
"Hm, Leah ? C'est moi, Seth. Je me demandais si tu voulais, un peu de compagnie, ou de quoi manger... Je veux dire c'est sûrement ta période et hm.. Je-  
- Seth, ferme-la, le coupais-je.  
Mon frère et sa délicatesse. Je soupirai.

- Ce n'est pas ma, hm, période, et je vais bien. Va t'en !  
- Mais, je..  
- VA T'EN !  
- Leah, écoute..  
- FICHE MOI LA PAIX, BON SANG !, hurlais-je."

Je n'avais pas envie de parler à mon frère dont les seuls sujets de conversations sont Jacob, les Cullen, Edward, les fantastiques Cullen, et Jacob. Et, les Cullen. Et Jacob.  
Il y eu un long silence.  
"Tu sais, à force de repousser les gens, tu vas finir toute seule, Leah."

Des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent.  
Là où tu te trompes Seth, c'est que je suis déjà toute seule.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il est tard. Peut être deux heures du matin. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je me résous à fermer les yeux lorsque j'entends un bruit d'objet cassé sur le sol. Et un juron.

Je décide de me lever, en prenant une vieille batte de baseball. Si c'est un cambrioleur, ça va être parfait, j'ai besoin de me défouler. Mais celui que je trouve dans la cuisine à ramasser les débris du pot de cornichons n'est pas un voleur, c'est un juste un affamé. Un Alpha affamé. Jacob Black. Je pose la pointe de ma batte sur son dos.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Black ?"  
Il sursaute, et se retourne brusquement, en se relevant.  
"Leah, bon sang, tu m'as fait peur ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais avec une batte de baseball ?!"

Ma batte vient appuyer contre son torse. C'est difficile de le fixer parce que bon, je ne lui dirais jamais, mais il a vraiment un beau torse. Cuivré, et musclé, bien dessiné. Je m'efforce pourtant de le regarder dans les yeux. Deux lacs noisettes. Merde.

"Hm, la bonne question est : qu'est ce que _tu_ fais dans _ma_ cuisine en plein milieu de la nuit ?"  
Il sourit d'un air insolent et repoussa ma batte de son doigt. Enfoiré.  
"J'avais faim, et Seth m'a proposé de me servir dans votre frigo.  
- Où est-il ?  
- Aux toilettes. Donc, est-ce que ça te dérange que je remplisse _mon_ estomac avec _votre_ nourriture ?"

Il s'approcha lentement de moi. Je viens juste de remarquer qu'il est l'un des seuls garçons qui est plus grand que moi. La majorité sont plus petits et se sentent obligés de regarder à leur hauteur d'œil c'est à dire mes seins. Crétins. Bref, ses yeux noisette m'hypnotisent et je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Oh, oh Leah ! Ça sent pas bon ça !

Troublée, je me ressaisis et lui envoie mon meilleur regard méprisant en le contournant.  
"Peu importe. Tu es là, maintenant. Sers toi."  
Il semble vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais, Seth arrive à ce moment là. Casseur d'ambiance, numéro 1, je demande Seth. Attendez, quelle ambiance ?! Je raconte n'importe quoi !

"Oh Leah, tu es là. J'ai dit à Jake qu'il pouvait manger ici, ça ne te dérange pas ?"  
Il ne me regarde pas, et sa voix est gênée.  
"Non. Il peut faire comme il veut."  
Je leur tourne le dos et me sers un verre d'eau gazeuse.  
"Bon, dis Seth. Alors tiens il reste des lasagnes, et on a du lait si tu veux. J'adore manger mes lasagnes avec un verre de lait.  
- Tu manges aussi du poisson avec de la grenadine, et c'est dégoûtant, je rétorque."

Il me tire la langue et je souris. Seth est la personne la moins rancunière que je connaisse. Jacob nous observe, amusé.  
"Je mangerais bien ces lasagnes avec le lait alors, dit-il enfin."  
Seth lui sors une assiette, des couverts et un verre, tandis que je finis de ramasser les débris du feu pot de cornichons. Jacob s'accroupit à côté de moi.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, me dit-il.  
- Ça ne me dérange pas, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.  
Il se penche pour ramasser le couvercle du pot et son odeur emplit mes narines. Musqué, mélange de sel, de mer, de menthe, d'air frais et de fumée. Et d'autres saveurs que je n'arrive pas à déterminer. Troublée, je me lève et jette les débris à la poubelle. Pendant ce temps là, Seth sort l'assiette du micro onde et la pose sur la table.  
"C'est prêt !"

Nous nous asseyons tous autour de la table et je me prends un paquet de chips que je dévore tandis que Jacob s'attaque à son plat. Seth s'est également pris une part de lasagne. Intérieurement je me dis que si maman se lève et qu'elle nous voit vider le frigo en plein milieu de la nuit dans un pique-nique improvisé, elle va hurler. Mais je m'en fiche un peu, là, tout de suite.  
"Après manger, Jake et moi avions prévu d'aller chez les Cullen, pour tester leur nouvelle console avec Emmett. Tu veux venir ?, demande Seth prudemment et la bouche pleine.  
- Oui." Le mot est sorti de ma bouche sans que je puisse le retenir. _Idiote !_  
Seth se tourne vers moi, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. J'ai une vue superbe sur des lasagnes hachées, gluantes de bave.

"Vraiment ?  
- Oui. Un problème ?, je répond d'un ton sec.  
- Non, non, aucun, dit Seth précipitamment." Une partie de moi, que je n'assumerais pas, me dit que c'est pour passer plus de temps avec Jacob. Mais je la fais taire.

Après notre "repas", je laisse une note à maman, puis je monte m'habiller rapidement - un short en jean usé très haut sur les fesses, un débardeur noir déchiré et des tongs. Je commençai à démêler avec mes doigts mes cheveux quand je me ressaisis. Bon sang, je ne vais pas à un rendez vous romantique, je vais voir les _Cullen_ ! Depuis quand je me préoccupais d'être "fille" ? Je soupirai, puis descendis rejoindre Seth et Jacob pour aller chez les Cullen.

* * *

**J'ai beaucoup hésité à couper à ce moment là (je trouvais la longueur trop juste notamment), mais je voulais vraiment que vous voyiez une journée disons "typique" dans la vie de Leah. C'est à la fin que tout commence (oula très précis xD), enfin c'est à partir du chapitre suivant que l'histoire va vraiment débuter (et les chapitres se rallonger), chez les Cullen ! ATTENTION cette histoire se crée avec le point de vu de Leah et elle n'aime pas vraiment Bella, donc si y a des TeamBella ne le prenez pas mal xD Non, mais moi aussi j'adore Bella, mais je trouve que si on regarde ses agissements d'un point de vue extérieur, ici Leah, ses actes paraissent égoïstes.**  
**Après c'est mon avis :)**

**Ensuite, vous pourrez constatez que Leah jure vraiment beaucoup (surtout Sam qui s'en prend plein la tronche !) c'est volontaire de ma part, pour lui donner ce côté plus masculin. Je parle également beaucoup du père de Leah. Je trouve en effet que c'est un personnage dont on sait peu de choses sur lui mais qui à mon humble avis a joué un rôle important dans la vie de Leah. Je voulais de plus que ça donne un peu plus de "profondeur" à Leah. Non, elle n'est pas qu'une garce sans cœur et aigrie, elle a des sentiments, des goûts, oui son père lui manque.**  
**Elle paraît peut être sèche avec Seth, mais je pense qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on voit ses faiblesses, et pleurer en est une pour elle.**

**OUI, Jacob drague légèrement Leah. Je sais que ça va en dérouter - et peut être même énerver - certaines, mais c'est mon choix. Oui, je sais qu'il a une imprégnée. Mais pour l'instant, Nessie n'a besoin que d'un grand frère, et un grand frère est aussi un homme. C'est mon choix, si il ne vous plaît pas, il y a pleins de fanfiction sur le couple Nessie/Jacob. Mais comme je suis une Blackwater convaincue, cette histoire tournera autour de Leah et Jacob ! J'étais, aussi soyons franche, très agacée par le côté obnubilé et gâteux de Jacob sur Nessie !**

**Après ce looooong message, je vous embrasse, et je vous dis à bientôt !**

**S'il vous plaît n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs !**

**xoxo Kris**


End file.
